


Mamie Pink

by phantomofhogwarts



Series: TUActober 2020 [11]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: David "Dave" Katz Lives, Fluff, Happy Ending, Klaus Hargreeves Gets A Hug, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Softie David "Dave" Katz, TUActober 2020, Time Travel, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tuactober, Tumblr: tuactober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts
Summary: Five finds a way to bring Dave back to their timeline. No, I’m not following any rule for time travel or thinking about paradoxes, everything here is only to see Klaus and Dave smiling at each other! Sparrow Academy? Not here!Inspired by the prompts for TUActober 2020 by @/totallyevan on TumblrDay 13 - Mamie Pink
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: TUActober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950505
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Mamie Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft for Klave, so I had so much fun writing this one! They deserve to be happy!  
> Enjoy! :)

He knew he had just a few minutes to be ready and he was running out of time. He wanted to choose the perfect outfit for the day and cause a good impression, there couldn’t be any chances for failure, however he was still wearing one of his robes with the old leather pants. Not a great style choice, he admitted. Then, while he was going through the shirts in the wardrobe, Klaus let out a chuckle. Why was he doing that to himself? He didn’t need to worry so much, Dave wouldn’t care about any of that.

He and his siblings had come back to their correct timeline a few weeks ago after saving the world again and they were slowly adjusting to their new life. But, Klaus couldn’t feel comfortable with this situation. Of course, he was happy to be back and spend more time with his siblings, but he still felt like something was missing. Every time that he held those tags in his neck, that feeling would come back, even though he tried to convince himself that everything he did was to save Dave. He tried very hard to believe that and avoided mentioning anything about that to his siblings.

Until one late night that he was still awake wandering in the kitchen when Five blinked there saying he needed a cup of coffee. Maybe it was because both of them were tired and a little sleepy or it was the silence of the night, but Klaus ended up talking to Five about Dave, Vietnam, how he tried to save him in 1963 and how bad things turned out. Five only listened to everything in silence, making some questions sometimes, but keeping an understanding posture about Klaus’ story. Little did Klaus know how much that affected Five.

After that night, Five tried to locate Dave, without saying anything to Klaus. He didn’t want to see the disappointment on his brother’s face if his plan didn’t work. It was only a few weeks after their talk at the kitchen in the middle of the night that Five told Klaus he found a way to locate Dave and would try to bring him to their timeline. He didn’t make any promise to Klaus, but it was enough for the happiness to take control of his brother just by considering the possibility to see Dave alive.

Now, Klaus was trying to choose his best look to reunite with Dave, he knew Five would be back at any minute and he wanted to make a good impression. While all those thoughts were running through his head, there was a soft knock at his bedroom door and Klaus froze for a moment. They were back! Five’s plan worked!

Klaus walked to the door, taking a second to fix his hair and clearing his throat before opening the door. There he was, standing in front of him with a smile on his face, the same Dave from Vietnam. Klaus couldn’t hide his smile either and stepped back to allow Dave to enter the room. He did so, taking small steps and never taking his eyes away from Klaus. It was like both of them were scared to touch the other and make each other disappear into thin air. It took a few seconds before Klaus finally jumped into Dave, letting his arms circle around Dave’s neck and holding him close. Dave also returned the hug, letting his arms close on Klaus’ back.

“I can’t believe it worked!”, Klaus said still smiling and holding Dave 

“Your younger brother is very persuasive. But, it wasn’t so hard for him to make me follow him”, Dave said, holding back a little laugh, before taking a little distance to look at Klaus who furrowed his brows slightly. “He used a suitcase very similar to the one you had when you arrived at the war.”

“Do...do you remember that?”

“Yes, for some reason I remember when I first met you in the war, but I also have some vague memories about talking to you in Dallas”, Dave said. Klaus felt his hands get cold, he didn’t want Dave to remember about anything in the diner. He wouldn’t be able to see Dave blaming himself for anything that happened that day.

“Yeah, time travel is a mess, I can tell you this”, Klaus said finally letting go of Dave, but still keeping him close. That was when he realized he didn’t finish getting dressed and walked towards his wardrobe again to pick a shirt.

“Can’t make a decision?”, Dave joked standing next to him.

“I was just trying to look nice and make a good impression for when you arrived. But, it didn’t work…”, Klaus said going through his clothes, while Dave laughed again. Klaus missed that sound so much…

While Klaus was passing through the hangers, he felt Dave’s hand on his biceps, making him stop before he pulled a dark pink, almost red, shirt from the wardrobe. Klaus directed a questioning look at him who only stared at Klaus for a second longer.

“There’s something very specific I remember from Dallas”, Dave said looking at the shirt. Klaus felt a knot in his throat. “You were in the hardware store and asked for some paint. What was the color you wanted? Beige...white…”

“Eggshell”, Klaus said with a weak voice. Of course he remembered, that day he was feeling just as nervous as now.

“Then, I said we didn’t have a color like that anymore and I suggested Mamie Pink. And you said it was perfect”, Dave said, turning his gaze to Klaus again. “Well, I know this shirt isn’t the exact same color as the paint you bought that day, but I think this could be a good start for us. Or, I could say it’s a restart.”

Klaus felt tears burning his eyes and falling on his face while he pulled Dave for another hug, not wanting to let him go never again. 

“It’s perfect!”, Klaus smiled with his face buried into Dave’s neck. 


End file.
